AKame I'm tearing this glass skin
by Kanashimi Angel
Summary: He knew it would hurt, but it didn't matter. He just wanted him to feel the pain, as he did, when he had left him. AKAME ONESHOT


****

Born through repeatingly listening to Dir En Grey's 'Kodou', 'Saku' and 'Glass Skin', along with Girugamesh's 'Aimai Na Mikaku', 'Owari to Mirai' and 'Crime/Tsumi'

Dedicated to my sister and sou-kiri-shan.

I know it's twisted, but somehow it makes sense for my sickened mind. Mind you, I haven't written AKame since I wrote that "phonecall" fic of some sorts...

Self note - I should be revising the Biology studying I did today, but anyway. Wish me luck for tomorrow!

Disclaimer - I own neither Kame nor Jin, they belong to eachother.

- - - - - -

It was night, yet it made no difference for him. The layers of his light wouldn't be any darker or brighter when dawn would eventually come and reach him. He was tied down, next to his favorite corner, the red string around his wrist, his upper arm, his neck, pinching him every now and then, his fingers frozen, unable to move. He had been sleeping, yet the soft sound of the door being slided woke him up; _he_ was coming in. There was no doubting tht; no one else knew of this secret room, this room with no windows in which he was held away from the daylight, fed only when the other person as kind enough to remember, and as to his human needs...He didn't remember even having them at the back of his mind. His mental corners were dark and covered in dust for quite a time now; the only thing he could feel was _addiction_ and _pain_. Even if he wanted, he wouldn't remember anything else.

"Jin." hollow voice echoing, not even one step away. The other person was leaning over him, his hand over his head, holding a spacey cup, filled with water. Ah. This again. He never understood that water fetish of the person sitting close to him, but he was being spilled that sometimes freezing cold, sometimes burning hot water on. It wasn't as if he could do anything to prevent it from happening, anyway, neither he wanted to do anything.

"Tell me" he whispered in faint voice; he wasn't speaking much anyway. Unless _he_ gave him permission, he wouldn't talk. Okay, he sometimes did, but it was self-talk. The other person was away, he wasn't here, and since he couldn't hear, Jin would lay his thoughts over all around. Even though only the walls could hear him, he had created an imaginary Kazuya, tender, caring, kinder and willing to listen to his silliest thing to say.

"They were wondering where you are, today." the younger one said as he carefully leaned and spilled the water on Jin's hair; the wamred liquid dripped down to his mouth, his parted lips, his chin and finally to his neck, Kazuya tracing the watery path with the tips of the fingers of his free hand. "Maybe I should start releasing you again for some time." he uttered.

"Do you really want to?"

"Don't be stupid, of course I don't." the tortoise boy said, kissing his drenched and roughened from thirst lips. "You're mine anyway. I can do whatever I want with you."

"Yes." Jin murmured, unconsciously submitting to another set of kisses on the skin of his neck; and then he felt the possesive side of the junior taking over him. He could sense the warm tongue on his skin, the sharp bite on the part of it at the crook of his neck, and then the blood gushing out, mixing up with the water still dripping from his head to his body. He screams; not so much because of his own thought, or even reflex, but because Kazuya wanted it. "I'm yours." he said, feeling his eyes wet with tears.

"You're mine." And the red string was tightened again around both his hands now, over his head, on the wall, and he's pinched on the floor.

"Yes." And the spacey cup wass left to fall to the ground from hands which run all over him now, undoing the kimono of many layers he was dressed with. Obi untied, each fold and layer making crispy sounds as they were getting away from him, leaving him bare to the violent and possesive touch of the younger boy.

"I own you." And Kazuya's hot breath was against his face, burning him, his lips covering his, a peck, then going lower, biting on the pale skin hard enough to draw blood, and his tongue diving into the newly opened wounds.

"Yes." He's submitted to him again, unable to feel otherwise, left with no strength to say "I don't like" or "I don't want." He just learned to like and want, he had learned to obey.

"I can do whatever I want with you. You won't leave me again." the younger one said, dragging the papercut from the opposite corner of the room. Jin's eyelids shut immediately; if there was one thing he could still remember feeling was his hatred for that blade in Kazuya's hands. "You'll never leave my side again. You're mine." He was tied to the one corner and it was always left on the opposite one; not far but not close either. Whenever Kazuya wasn't there he left it like that, as if tempting him to use it, and in the beginning, he had tried to, many times. But he could never reach it, so he just gave up, eventually.

"Yes." he repeated, now in a pained moan as the younger one cut him open for yet another time

"I'm tearing you apart, otherwise.". Countless scars ran through his pale complex; the upper part of his chest was being attacked this time. "I'm tearing this glass skin." Soon he would be begging Jin to scream, and that was the only thing that could reach his drown to lethe mind; it was painful. He hated those hurt screams that made Kazuya realize his crime over and over, but never stop. He hated them but couldn't do much to change the fact that they were always coming, anyway. He was never able to predict when; sooner or later he'd be listening to them anyway.

The papercut was driven deep in his skin again, and Jin cried out loud, Kazuya shivering on him. When did he turned him over, when did he nudged his legs apart, when he was deep inside him, pushing hard, Jin never realized. He never could. But Kazuya was biting the back of his neck now, nails dipping in the skin covering his backbone, his tongue brushing against every new wound, sucking on the blood-stained skin, until the madness started all over again and he was crying, calling out Jin's name, thrusting in and out, begging him to scream.

"Jin...Jin...Jin..." he cried out, until he came, and then his tears fell on the older one's neck as he pulled out, throwing the papercut to the side, scratching him with his nails. And Jin shouted, he screamed his lungs out to every new injury Kazuya was hurting him with, the younger one's hand in his hair, pulling hard, crying to him, searching for his embrace.

"It's okay." he mumbled under his breath, embracing Kazuya with his tied hands. "I'm not leaving you." he murmured, the body laying against him shivering not from the cold but from sobs hard enough to make them both tremble. Kazuya was crying and trailing the new wounds along the scars of the old ones with his fingers.

"I'm sorry, Jin..." he murmured, licking the blood gushing up from the one deeper cut he had opened first; returning to his lips he sealed them before he was able to reply. Jin wouldn't say a word though; he knew that tomorrow, the day next tomorrow, a week after, a month, Kazuya would still hurt him, paying him back the pain he caused him when he left.

- - - -

**'o'o'o'o'**

**Comments greatly appreciated...**


End file.
